The batfamily and the team
by jbaru
Summary: Collection of the batfamily and the team meeting each other developing bonds between them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING **  


******the age will be change some time, i will inform you if the age change**

******Jason Todd: 20**

******Damien Wayne: 15**

******Tim Drake: 17**

******Richard Grayson: 13**

* * *

The team was chasing Parasite after he broke out off belle reve. Even thought he still wears the collar of belle reve. The speedster chased Parasite. They ended up in a abandoned warehouse, the team drop down to pursue.

"its over parasite, your going back to Prison" Wally exclaimed but parasite launch at him caught him by surprise sucking the speedster power.

"on the contrary its over for all of you" he grinned. he lunges at the team with speed he was about to hit Artimes by surprise but Robin kicked his side making him fall.

"Boy wonder, by far you are the most annoying of them all." he said as he tried to grab robin by his cape but the boy wonder have a fast reflex he jump avoiding the parasite hand and king him right in the face. Parasite Gritted his teeth as superboy jump at him kick him in the rib making him fall but it did gave parasite enough time to drain his power.

'There are bomb in each pillar' Kaldur said as he blocks parasites hits and used a hammer to Parasites arm. Parasite grabs Kaldur's arm and drained his power as the team distract the Parasite Robin is attacking from a distance . All the super powered member of the team is weakened after parasite Drained them. Parasite was to fast for Robin as he grab the Little bird arm

"maybe, you will be much less annoying with a broken bones" Parasite Laugh as he start crushing Robin arm then he punched The birds rib a cracking noise can be heard. To the horror of the team robin cough blood but still hold his pain. Before Parasite could land another blow he relized a explosive bird a rang stuck to his shoulder exploded, making him drop the boy.

" you will pay for at boy!" as Parasite Growled as he raised his two fist to the fallen boy. but some one snatch the boy of the ground, In a matter of minute Parasite was down.

"Who…are you?" Kaldur asked as the team regained their strength looking at the man whos carrying the youngest team member bridal-style the man wears a red mask.

"Red Hood" the man said as he dropped smoke pellets to the ground disappearing with Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamair: I OWN NOTHING**

**sorry, for the very slow update my school decided to be more crazy and give me bunch of homework.**

**Again i am truly very sorry.**

* * *

"Who…are you?" Kaldur asked as the team regained their strength looking at the man who's carrying the youngest team member bridal-style the man wears a red mask.

"Red Hood" the man said as he dropped smoke pellets to the ground disappearing with Robin.

* * *

"WHAT THE F***?!" Kid flash screamed as he stand up throwing his arm to the air. As Kaldur carried Artimes to the bio-ship.

"How could we let Robin get taken away?" KF Yelled as he enters the bio-ship with Superboy who look like about to murder someone letting his "little brother " Get taken away.

"Enough, we will discuss this at the cave" Kaldur said strictly. They all sat on the seat while Megan didn't talk at all trying to reserve energy to pilot the bio-ship, the ride was very quiet. As They landed at the hanger black canary greets them in the mission room.

"Hey kids, wait where is robin?" Black canary said curiously. Before Wally could speak a word the zeta beam turned on.

"Recognize, Robin B-02" the computer announce. Robin stepped out, a bandage wrap his arm.

"How did you escape?" Kaldur said completely shocked. Robin tilts his head to the side clearly confused by what Kaldur said.

"Escape, from what?" Robin said with a confused tone. Looking and analyzing each and every one of them. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot who carried me to my house?" robin said snapping his finger together.

"None of us did." Superboy finally spoke looking at the little bird with concern. Suddenly the zeta beam turned on again.

"Recognize batman-02." Computer announces. Batman got out of the light and pull out the holographic computer near the zeta tube.

"Access granted, Red hood B-12."

Red hood steps out of the zeta tube then walk towards Robin. He messes Robin's hair

"Hey baby bird, how's your arm" Red hood chuckled as he Robin tries to fix his hair grubling. Red hood notice the team was staring at him weirdly.

"So Little wing, are you going to introduce your brother or just let them stare at me?" Red hood said as he messes up robin hair again.

"Guy I like you to meet my annoying brother Red hood." Robin said as he fix his hair again.

"Hello, my name is Miss Martian but you could call me Megan ."Megan spoke first after relieving from the shock. The rest of the team introduce them self.

'Wait, if none of them carried me to the manor then' robin started to trailed of in his thought.

"Excuse us for a moment" Robin suddenly said grabbing Red hood by his wrist, the team looked confused. Robin dragged Red hood to a quite place glancing everywhere.

"So what's this about?" Red hood began after a short while; Robin stared at him for a moment and Quick hug Red hood who just flinch.

"Thanks….For carrying me back home."Robin muttered, Red hood ruffling the little bird hair and chuckled " Your welcome, Little wing."

* * *

s**o how do you think so far please rate and review.**

**And please give me more idea who i introduce next?**

**- Damian**

**-Tim**

**- or just family team bonding time.**


End file.
